


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, i think the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny thinks Mickey put the moves on ol' Saint Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

It was past midnight. Ian tiptoed in the dark, down the staircase leading to the basement. There, he had hidden his family's Christmas presents at the bottom of an old hamper, along with a Santa suit. He quickly slipped the suit on, including hat and beard, and swung the bag of Christmas presents over his shoulder as he ascended back upstairs. He moved towards the large Christmas tree in the Gallagher living room, which was wedged in the corner behind the armchair. He kneeled down to carefully put the presents in place.

Upstairs, Mickey and Yevgeny were staying over the week for Christmas. Mickey woke from his sleep when the heat from Ian's body began to dissipate from the empty space next to him. He quirked an eyebrow, wondering where the hell his boyfriend went off to. He checked on Yevgeny who was sound asleep in Liam's old bed. Liam was able to take Carl's bed and Carl took Lip's room since he wasn't home for the holidays yet.

Suddenly, Mickey heard someone shuffling around downstairs and went to go check it out. He picked up the baseball bat off the hallway floor in case it was a burglar or something. He made his way down the stairs as quietly as possible, careful not to alert the potential intruder to his presence. But what he saw was something he wasn't at all prepared for. Huddled on the floor, placing presents under the Christmas tree was an actual _fucking_ Santa Claus. Nonetheless, Mickey couldn't see the guy's face so he was still wary and slowly crept up behind the man in the red suit. He arched the bat over his shoulder, gripping it tightly and ready to swing.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Ian jumped up, scared and surprised. "Jesus, Mick, it's just me!"

"Gallagher?" Mickey asked in abrupt realization, lowering the bat. "The fuck are you wearing?"

"A Santa suit."

"Yeah, why?" Mickey tossed the bat on the floor.

"Well, if Yev woke up, I didn't want him to find me putting gifts under the tree. Y'know, have him find out there's no real Santa."

Mickey burst into silent laughter, trying not to wake anyone else in the house. "Kid's asleep, man," he managed to say.

"Not if you don't shut up!"

"You look like a fucking idiot," Mickey snorted.

"Fuck you!" Ian whispered harshly.

"C'mon, take that shit off," Mickey said, reaching up to his boyfriend, removing the hat and beard. "There's the Firecrotch I remember."

"Fuck you," Ian repeated lightly.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, a playful expression dancing on his face. "That can be arranged." Mickey shoved Ian onto the couch and straddled the redhead's waist.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a four year old Yevgeny did wake up from his slumber. When he saw his father and what looked like Santa, but with red hair, together on the couch, he sat at one of the top steps. Yev watched them curiously. Why was his Dad kissing Santa? Wasn't Ian his Daddy's boyfriend? He pouted for a moment, confusion running through his young mind. When he felt his eyelids drift shut, he decided it was best to go back to bed. He stood up quietly and walked back to his room for the night. Yev yawned tiredly and let sleep take him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ian and Mickey woke up the next morning, they found Yevgeny already in the kitchen with the rest of the Gallagher’s, including Lip, who arrived shortly before Ian and Mickey came downstairs.

"Daddy! Ian!" Yev called to them from the highchair Fiona placed him in.

"Hey, kid," Mickey yawned, affectionately running a hand through his son's hair and ruffling it a bit.

"Morning, Yev," Ian said as he placed a kiss on the toddlers cheek.

"You two are so disgustingly sweet sometimes," Fiona commented, bringing a plate of pancakes to the table.

"Are not!" Mickey protested as Ian chuckled.

Lip rolled his eyes which earned him the bird, courtesy of Mickey.

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast, talking about anything and everything. Except, Ian noticed how the whole time during their conversation, Yevgeny kept staring at him in silence.

"Yev, what are you staring at?" Mickey asked.

Yevgeny didn't reply and simply kept gazing at Ian.

"There something you wanna ask me, bud?" Ian inquired.

"Are you still my Daddy's boyfriend?" Yev asked abruptly.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus last night."

Mickey nearly gagged from swallowing his coffee down the wrong way. Giggles sounded around the table, Lip even snorted.

"Oh, my god, tell me you guys didn't just earn this kid years of therapy," Lip remarked.

Mickey's face flushed red, matching Ian's hair. "Yev… is that _all_ you saw?" he asked.

Yevgeny nodded.

"Promise?" Ian questioned.

"Uh-huh. I was on the stairs and saw Daddy kissing Santa, but he had red hair, but then I got tired so I went back to bed," the toddler rambled.

"Oh, thank fuck," Mickey gasped in relief.

"You guys probably shouldn't do that out in the open again," Debbie advised. "Might not be so lucky next time."

"And it's not like he's the _only_ one who could've walked in on you," Carl added.

"Not helping, guys," Ian sighed.

Yevgeny completely misinterpreted what everyone was talking about and arrived at a different conclusion. "Ian, are you Santa?!"

The Gallagher’s did their best to hold in their laughter, covering their mouths or looking away to make sure they wouldn't burst at any moment.

"Yes," Ian confirmed. "Yes, I am."

"But you can't tell anyone Yev," Mickey warned. "It's a secret."

"I won't, I promise!"

"Good," Ian said. "Finish your breakfast."

Yev happily began eating the rest of his pancakes.

Mickey let out a heavy sigh and got up to pour himself a shot of whiskey in the kitchen.

Lip finished his plate and went to put it in the sink. "Bit early for that, isn't it, Ms. Claus?"

Mickey simply flipped him off for the second time that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this turned into. xD


End file.
